


Домой

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, a lot of episodic characters, some plotless sketch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Праздник Рождества в мире духов для Цукишимы Кея отмечается как и любой другой праздник, в который вмешиваются аякаши со своими проблема, то есть не отмечается вовсе. Но с духами никогда нельзя быть уверенным до конца.





	Домой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/gifts).



Сила имени отозвалась теплым ветром, взметнувшим в лицо холодные снежинки. Зашелестели тетрадные страницы, подбираясь к нужному листу. Цукишима вытянул страницу, не прилагая усилий – теплая бумага, пропитанная старой магией, отделялась без труда, повинуясь желаниям владельца.  
  
Заклинание сорвалось с губ привычно мягко:  
  
– Хранитель мой, возвращаю тебе Имя. Пожалуйста, прими его, Котаро, – он скрепил во рту бумагу, хлопнул в ладоши и вытолкнул выдохом запечатанное имя. Слепящие иероглифы заструились нитью прямиком к замершей в руках чернокрылого тэнгу сове.   
  
Лист песчинками света распался и взлетел в темное небо, слившись с мерцающими звездами, а Цукишима уперся ладонями в пушистый снег, чтобы удержать равновесие от навалившейся слабости: перед глазами плясали собственные звезды. Двойное возвращение имени вытянуло слишком много сил. Обычно чаще одного за раз он не отдавал, отсылая желающих в очередь, которую тщательно вел вот уже год.  
  
Пока Цукишима пытался прийти в себя, его уже с легкостью подняли и поставили на ноги, как тряпичную куклу.  
  
– Спасибо, Цукишима, ты лучший человек, которого я знаю, – непомерно бодрый тэнгу дикими белыми вихрами обнял его и захлопал по спине. Цукишима хотел сказать «отпустите», но изо-рта послышалось только хрипы.  
  
– Отпустите его, Котаро-сама, – второй тэнгу, Кейджи-сан, вежливо скрестил за спиной ладони. – Мы должны скорее вернуть наш храм. Нужно спешить!  
  
– Эх, я только начал привыкать к этому месту! – Котаро-сан нехотя отпустил Цукишиму и оглянулся вокруг, оглядывая лес, в котором долгое время был запечатан в теле совы. Черные кроны, присыпанные снежными шапками, дышали морозной тишиной.   
  
Цукишима схватился за ближайший ствол в качестве опоры.  
  
– Вы всегда сможете вернуться, – вежливо сообщил он, поправляя сползшие с носа очки.   
  
Он ничего не имел против ёкаев и аякаши. Так сложилось, что никто кроме него не мог их видеть. Унаследованный от бабушки дар причинял много неудобств, но с ним было проще смириться, чем пытаться игнорировать. И в целом духи встречались презабавные, пока не пытались его убить.  
  
– И захватить побольше саке с кошачьей мятой в качестве платы за возвращение имени, – нахально протянул Куроо-сенсей, аккуратно ступая лапами по снегу.   
  
– Сенсей, мне нельзя пить, – раздраженно выдохнул Цукишима, потирая пальцами лоб.  
  
– А тебе никто не предлагает.  
  
– Но я возвращал имя!  
  
Сколько же наглости было у этого кота!  
  
– А я обеспечивал защиту и имею право требовать свою часть!  
  
Куроо-сенсей был одним из сильнейших аякаши в округе. Он по каким-то своим собственным причинам стал телохранителем Цукишимы, что не отменяло его несносного характера (и страсти к алкоголю), за который он получал по лохматой голове. Но сейчас Цукишима слишком устал, чтобы спорить с вредным сенсеем. К счастью Котаро-сан вмешался:  
  
– Без проблем! Сколько нужно?  
  
И пока Куроо-сенсей с Бокуто-саном решали, сколько взять, Цукишима подобрал тетрадь, кивнул на прощание Кейджи-сану и побрел по тропинке вниз в сторону города.   
  
Дома уже наверняка ждал рождественский ужин, ванна и теплая кровать, но сейчас достаточно было добраться до постели.   
  
Кейджи-сан заглянул в окно его комнаты еще утром, и Цукишима даже, не успев позавтракать, отправился за ним в лес в поисках белоснежной совы, гонимый ставшими уже привычными угрозами проклясть на три поколения вперед. «Цукки, серьезно, когда ты перестанешь вестись на эту чушь?» – зевнул Куроо-сенсей, устроившись на его плече, спустя битый час безуспешного прочесывания леса. Сейчас, бредя почти вслепую по темном лесу, голодный, уставший и замерзший, Цукишима был согласен с ним. Но если духи были его слабостью, то страх за близких приобрел чрезмерные масштабы. Токо-сан и Шигеру-сан, его нынешние опекуны, не знали о его способностях. Цукишима не мог понять, чем они руководствовались, когда решили приютить нелюдимого, угрюмого подростка со странностями, кочевавшего от семьи к семье. Но за тепло, которым его окружили, Цукишима был бесконечно благодарен.   
  
«Им не следует знать о секрете» – пришло в тот момент решение. Он постарается оградить от всего связанного с миром духов. Даже если Цукишиме придется врать и заставлять беспокоиться из-за опозданий, постоянных синяков и беспричинных болезней – это все же лучше, чем если они будут беспокоится за аякаши, которые во много раз опаснее.  
  
Но сегодня все же не стоило два раза подряд возвращать имя.   
  
Из кружащейся головы он даже не видел куда ступал, и рано или поздно оступился бы на невидимой в темноте кочке. К несчастью, эта кочка случилось на высоком склоне. Цукишиме не обо что было схватиться. Падение выбило дух из груди, и он дезориентировано покатился по крутому спуску в овраг, царапая лицо и руки об острые ветки кустов.   
  
Он пришел в себя спустя несколько минут. Небо было красивое – глубокая чистая чернота, сияющая алмазным блеском звезд. На мили вокруг сказочная тишина, и единственным звуком было его сбившееся дыхание, пускавшее изо рта облачка пара. Снег попал за шиворот, под куртку и в ботинки. Но Цукишима так устал, что не мог даже пошевелить пальцами. Падение отняло остаток сил, и усталость убаюкивала, примиряя с холодом, ползущим от кончиков по всему телу. Разумом он понимал, что нельзя закрывать глаза, но мысли растворялись в убаюкивающей неге, постепенно затихая.  
  
Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, он успел порадоваться за Куроо-сенсея, которому теперь достанется заветная тетрадь дружбы. Пусть тот не упускал момента напомнить о своей кровожадности и жестокости, но уже пропустил достаточно удобных возможностей съесть Цукишиму и завладеть тетрадью, а значит даже в душе тысячелетнего грозного аякаши оставалась светлая частичка, не дававшая нарушить обещание.  
  
«Дурак ты, Цукишима» – отзывался в его воображении голос Куроо-сенсея, обволакивающий теплым мехом со всех сторон. – «Не доброта это совсем. Совсем не доброта».  
  
Цукишима улыбнулся. Пусть так. Тетрадь будет в надежных… лапах.

***

  
– Он точно живой?  
  
– Хочешь проверить, Сатори? – рыкнули в ответ.  
  
– Я вообще-то спрашиваю, не все тут специалисты по людям. И спрячь, пожалуйста, зубы.  
  
– Он дышит, смотри. Видишь щеки красные?  
  
– А ты много знаешь!  
  
– Ты точно не издеваешься?  
  
– Мне обидно, Коуши, мы с тобой знакомы уже три столетия.  
  
– Может его нужно вернуть домой? – произнес новый голос. – Люди лучше всего знают, как заботиться друг о друге.  
  
– А ты вообще кто?  
  
– Мой хозяин, господин Ушиджима, заботится о том, чтобы с юным Цукишимой-куном все было хорошо.  
  
– Опять Ушивака нос сует, куда не нужно, – прохрипел еще один собеседник.  
  
– Между прочим, – взвился предыдущий, – Ушиджима-сама – могущественный экзорцист. А какому-то аякаши клана Ойкавы слово не давали. Вы посмели проигнорировать наше великодушное предложение присоединится к нашему клану!  
  
– У Ойкавы-сана достаточно достоинства, чтобы не прятаться в тени Ушиваки.  
  
– Да что ты…  
  
– Вообще-то он прав. Как тебя…  
  
– Кенджиро.  
  
– Кенджиро прав. Тецуро, перестань хвостом махать, мое кимоно промокнет от снега. Посмотри лучше на Цукишиму-сама. Люди очень хрупкие. Если он останется на холоде, он может заболеть и умереть.   
  
– … – громко вздохнули рядом. Цукишима заворочался и приоткрыл глаза.  
  
– Не смотри на меня так, ты, упрямый кот! – Коуши стоял напротив него в своем неизменном фиолетовом кимоно и угрожающе наставил на кого-то палец. Позади него стояли еще несколько фигур, но Цукишима в темноте не мог их разглядеть. Ему было тепло и все еще клонило в сон.  
  
– Домой, – тихо прошептал он. – Куроо, давай домой.  
  
Но как бы тихо не звучал его голос, его услышали все присутствующие и взволнованно кинулись задавать вопросы.   
  
– Домой, – повторил Цукишима. Токо-сан и Шигеру-сан будут волноваться, почему он так долго сидит в гостях у Ямагучи.

***

  
Хаджиме перекинул его руку через шею и, придерживая за талию, помог спуститься на крышу рядом с окном в собственную комнату, а Куроо-сенсей перекинулся из огромного черного кота в двойника Цукишимы и бодро спрыгнул вниз, чтобы пройти через парадную дверь. Самому Цукишиме смотреть на свою коварно ухмыляющуюся копию было не по себе.  
  
– Можешь не рассчитывать на окономияки весь месяц, – прикрикнул он вдогонку. Куроо-сенсей любил притворяться им и набивать живот, радуя Токо-сан здоровым аппетитом.  
  
– Пойдем, – буркнул Хаджиме. Его лица под маской Цукишима никогда не видел, но голос личного аякаши Ойкавы всегда переливался эмоциями. И сейчас Хаджиме мысленно насылал Куроо-сенсею адское несварение.  
  
В комнате уже ожидали не только Коуши и Кенджиро. На столе возле подарков от его друзей и опекунов лежали корзинки с цветами, перья, зеркала, тканевые свертки, старые деревянные игрушки, сосуды, кисти. От всего этого фонило сильной духовной аурой, что в принадлежности дарителя сомневаться не приходилось.   
  
Усталость была позабыта.  
  
– Цукифиа, гве тея та дово носио, – крикнул рыжий екай, прожевывая пирожок.  
  
– Балда, – стукнул по голове его хмурый сосед, – Коуши-сама и Сатори-сама его спасали! А ты вообще-то скоро съешь всю еду и Цукишимы-сана умрет от голода!  
  
Посреди комнаты постелили синюю скатерть, на которой густо расставили подносы с суши и огромные миски с мясными рагу, от запаха которых мгновенно выделилась слюна. Цукишима сглотнул ее и вспомнил, что с утра во рту не было и маковой росинки.  
  
– Цу-ки-ши-ма-сан, – по слогам протянул детский голос. Цукишима опустил взгляд и увидел лисенка Суну, осторожно дергающего за рукав. – Сенсей сказал, что сегодня особенный день у людей. И что они дарят своим друзьям подарки. Вот, держите!  
  
Он протянул бумажный сверток.  
  
Пока остальные рассаживались, Цукишима развязал узелок и увидел внутри маленькую коробку с разноцветными речными камешками. Суна считал это важным для Цукишимы. В самом деле, у ёкаев было особенное представление и настоящей ценности.  
  
– Спасибо, – он присел и похлопал его по голове. – У меня нет для тебя подарка. Но я буду рад, если ты останешься с нами на праздник.  
  
Суна поджал уши, и неуверенно кивнул.  
  
«Сенсей сказал», – повторял про себя Цукишима, ставя коробочку рядом с остальными подарками. Тут были и печать, отгоняющая злых духов, с открыткой подписанной Ушиджимой Вакатоши, и серебряная брошь с луной от Ойкавы Тоору, и вечнозеленые цветы с Фудзиямы от Коуши, и амулет в виде пера от Сатори, и множество мелких талисманов или необычных вещей без подписи, но несомненно отмеченные духовным следом.  
  
«Сенсей сказал, что сегодня особенный день у людей». Всех ёкаев и аякаши собрал здесь Куроо-сенсей. Хотя, конечно, слуги Ойкавы и Ушиджимы были здесь по воле хозяем. Но тот факт, что столько существ одновременно собрались здесь из-за Цукишимы, вызывал в душе странное чувство.  
  
Он спрятал за ладонью улыбку.  
  
– Скажи «А», Цукишима-сама, – рядом оказался Сатори с креветкой, зажатой между палочек, и коснулся его подбородка пальцами. От удивления Цукишима проглотил креветку, почти не прожевывая. – Кушайте-кушайте, а то все снова съедят.  
  
– Не съедят, я уже об этом позаботился, – Хаджиме скрестил на груди руки и кивнул в сторону связанного в углу Шоё, возмущенно мычащего в печать на рту.  
  
Цукишима покачал головой, не отрывая руки ото рта.

***

  
Цукишима уснул уже глубокой ночью, свернувшись на неуклюже подложенных дзабутонах, поэтому остальные перенесли празднование человеческого Рождества куда-то на лесную опушку. Поэтому он не помнил, кто его укрыл одеялом. Не почувствовал он и, как чья-то вполне человеческая рука прошлась по его спутанным волосам, сняла сползшие на кончик носа очки, и голос прошептал «Счастливого Рождества, Цукки».


End file.
